


LOUD

by estellabystarlight



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estellabystarlight/pseuds/estellabystarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sighed and stared straight ahead.  "Stiles, you're loud."</p>
<p>"Hey, I know I'm talkative, but I'm excited about seeing my dad and everyone else."</p>
<p>Derek shook his head.  "Not right now. You're loud.  When we have sex.  Really, really loud. As in 'wake the next door neighbors if we had them and the windows' are open loud. "</p>
<p>This was a Secret Santa for Mysliceoffun<br/>Tumblr: <br/><a href="http://gifsandbutts.tumblr.com">gifsandbutts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	LOUD

______________________________________________________

LOUD

They were one hour into the four hour car ride south to Beacon Hills. Peach, the corgi-red heeler-something else mixed-breed, was secured safely in the back seat along with the presents that would not fit into their luggage. Stiles had been chatting with Derek about their plans for the next week and a half. It's been several years since they've spent Christmas at his Dad's house, and he's excited.

The problem is Derek seems less than enthused and is barely answering Stiles, obviously preoccupied. This morning he'd seemed just as eager as Stiles. Stiles had helped him load up his new-to-them SUV, kissed his husband, patted the dog on the head and then went off in Derek's car to the college where he was the youngest Associate Professor of Communications. He had volunteered to to help out in the Counseling Center after the fall semester had ended. Unfortunately, he wound up getting home late and they'd had to skip the much anticipated sex under the now empty Christmas tree. Even though they were creeping up on a decade of being together, sex was still almost a daily event. He figured that was the issue.

He reached over to squeeze his husband's knee. "Look, I'm sorry I was late but a student came in at the last minute. She was in tears because her adviser forgot to schedule the biology lab she needs to graduate this spring. I had to straighten out the mess. I promise we can go to bed early tonight and I'll more than make up for this afternoon."

Derek glanced over at him, started to say something and thought better of it. Stiles ran his hand higher up Derek's thigh. "I will definitely make it up to you. I know dad's retired, but we can take naps. Long, naked, sweaty naps." 

Derek sighed and stared straight ahead. "Stiles, you're loud."

"Hey, I know I'm talkative, but I'm excited about seeing my dad and everyone else."

Derek shook his head. "Not right now. You're loud. When we have sex. Really, really loud. As in 'wake the next door neighbors if we had them and the windows' are open loud. " 

Stiles was flabbergasted, silent for a moment while he processed what he's just heard. 

"I can't be that loud. I'm not that loud! I would know it if I was, it would have come up before now."

Derek looked over at him. "Like when we went on the trip to Vancouver with Kira and Scott and they changed rooms to another floor?"

"See, you're wrong there. Scott said they changed rooms because the TV was broke."

"Stiles, what exactly did Scott say?"

Stiles thought a minute, trying to recall a conversation that had happened more than a year ago. "He said they had to switch rooms because there was a problem with the volume control...oh." 

Derek could almost hear Stiles thinking, trying to remember if there had been other incidents. He declined to tell him about their visit to his Dad's a few years ago before the sheriff had retired. They had been near the end of a pleasurable afternoon when Derek had heard the front door open earlier than expected. Stiles was too near his orgasm to notice, a string of words that included, "God, Derek. Yeah, like that. Fuck." pouring loudly from his mouth. Derek had increased the suction on Stiles and added a well-placed finger to the mix and Stiles was coming with a resounding moan almost immediately. After a sweet kiss, he had urged Derek to join him on the bed and then rolled over and started to doze. Derek had washed up and headed downstairs.

The sheriff had been in the kitchen sorting his mail. He'd nodded at Derek in greeting but gave no indication that anything was out of the ordinary. He'd asked Derek if he wanted a beer. Derek accepted and John had pulled two of the beers from the top shelf of the fridge. He kept the domestic on the top shelf and the nicer, imported beer on the bottom shelf. He'd hesitated, put the beer back and grabbed two of the imports, handing one to Derek. "I think I deserve the good stuff", he'd said as he'd headed to change. "And it sounds like you earned it." 

No, Stiles definitely didn't need to know that. 

Stiles was too quiet now and Derek hated it. He'd never broached the subject before because, frankly, the sounds Stiles made were an intense turn on. 

"Stiles, stop over thinking this! You have no idea what it does for me to know that I'm the reason you make those noises. I love it when you're loud."

He could feel Stiles studying him. "Damn right you do." he agreed, seeming a little more settled.

They were companionably quiet until the break at the truck center where they stopped for a driver switch and to let Peach stretch her legs and pee. Stiles disappeared into the store section and returned with a bag that he put in the back. The last two hours of the trip were spent with Stiles singing along loudly with his personal Christmas mix and trying to wheedle hints about his presents from Derek.

When they arrived in Beacon Hills, John greeted them at the door of Stiles' childhood home with hugs for the men and a new stuffed frog for Peach, which she began to systematically remove the stuffing from to get to the squeaker. After carrying in the presents and taking their luggage upstairs they headed for the kitchen to check on dinner. Stiles offered the bag with his new purchase to his Dad.

The contents were earplugs and a white noise machine. 

Stiles explained, "Derek's started snoring, Dad. He gets so loud I have to sleep on the couch sometimes. You're going to thank me for those. Definitely want to be wearing those." He ducked his head, refusing to meet his father's eyes. 

John looked at back and forth between the two, settling on Derek. "Snoring, huh?" You need to get yourself checked out."

"Oh, I'm good. It's taken care of. He's right though. You'll sleep better with those."

John raised an eyebrow but didn't comment further on the gift. "You know, I've noticed that Peach is getting chubby."

Peach was not chubby. Derek took Peach for a run every morning and at least twice a week in the afternoons when he also dragged along his exercise adverse spouse.

Derek picked up on it first. "Yes, sir. She is picking up a little weight."

"So, I was thinking I would take her to the park for a nice long walk every day. Doc says I need to be more active. And it will give you two time to...wrap presents."

Stiles twigged to what was happening. "Good plan, dad. Excellent plan!"

"That's settled, then." John walked over to the fridge, opened it, looked at his son and son-in-law and questioned. "Top or bottom?"

Stiles went from pale to pink in seconds, but looked his father straight in the eye. "Uhm. Okay, then. Well, it really depends. Either works for us, we kinda like to mix things up, depending on what we're feeling."

"For Christ's sake, son!"

Derek jumped in. "He'll have the domestic, I'll take one from the bottom shelf." 

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "What he said." He put his arms around Derek's waist and pulled him in close, whispering in his ear, "When dad walks Peach, I wanna be the import."

_________________

 

[gifsandbutts](http://gifsandbutts.tumblr.com)


End file.
